


Tingle Running Through my Bones

by futhermore



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, M/M, buisness major harry, education major louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-19 15:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futhermore/pseuds/futhermore
Summary: Harry is excited to begin his life at university, excited to meet his roommates, Niall, an international student, starting a year late after a gap year traveling Asia, and Liam, a sophomore on a scholarship, taking advantage of free room and board.What he doesn't expect is a pair of blue eyes to become the center of his new life so quickly.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry knew that stepping into his new dorm was the first day of the rest of his life. Anne and Gemma followed him in, each lugging a suitcase while Harry began looking around the suite. As with any dorm, it was a little bland; the sofa had seen better days and the kitchen looked like it could use a good cleaning before he could use it. Off of the living area was a hallway and a bathroom. Moving through the suit, Harry could see 3 doors. The door to the room that would be his was open as Gemma and Anne began to put his clothes into the dresser. Across the hall was one closed door and one partially open.

He’d talked to the boys he’d be living with a couple of times to talk about who would bring a microwave and other things they’d need for the year. Though the open door he could see a large Irish flag hung from the ceiling and a couple of boxes waiting to be unpacked. He could remember that Niall was an international student from Ireland and came to the conclusion the boy must have been out picking up some last-minute things. Moving back into the kitchen, Harry set to work on cleaning it before unpacking his food and kitchen gadgets.

As he finished the front door opened, letting in a laugh that made his heart race, though he was sure it was because he would be meeting his roommates for the first time in person. Two guys walked in lugging a large bookshelf. The one that wasn’t hidden was broad shouldered with short hair and tattoos running down his arms toward his hands. All he could see of the other one was a pair tight black jeans and scuffed white vans. The two boys laughed and teased each other as they set the book case down against a wall in the living room. Turning to him, both boys smiled. The boy he hadn’t seen before had a soft fringe that framed his bright blue eyes and Harry had to take a moment to catch his breath as their eyes met.

“Harry, do you really need to keep this underwear? It’s got holes in it,” all three pairs of eyes moved toward Anne as she held up a tiny pair of light blue boxer briefs with rainbows on it. Looking around the room after a moment, she noticed the other two standing there.

“Oh, Hello! My name is Anne, I’m Harry’s mom! You two must be his roommates, it’s so good to meet you!” Rushing forward to hug the boys, Harry’s eyes again met with the blue-eyed boy. The corners of his eyes crinkled as he hugged Anne.

“Not quite. I’m Liam Payne and this is my friend Louis. He’s just helping me move some stuff from home. We don’t live that far from here so Louis commutes. I’m on the soccer team so I get a free room. It nice to have some time away from home,” the broad shoulder one, Liam, explained. Anne nodded, smiling at the two.

“That sounds wonderful. Good for you on the scholarship too! Let me know if you boys need anything, Harry and I are about to head out to pick up some stuff we couldn’t fit in the car.” Harry nodded as she spoke, then realizing he hadn’t said anything yet, walked up two the three of them to introduce himself. Shaking Liam’s hand, he smiled, “Nice to finally meet you in person.” Moving to look at Louis, he caught himself analyzing the small boy. Now closer he could see a shadow of stubble around the boy’s smile, could see the golden color of his skin closer. Shaking his hand, his eyes moved down to scan the small doodles on his arm; a small stickman, a cup of tea, and a horseshoe.

A throat clears from the entrance to the hallway and all 4 pairs of eyes snap to meet Gemma’s, “Hello boys, I’m darling Harry’s older sister Gemma.”

Smiling, both boys introduce themselves, but Harry’s eyes don’t leave Louis.

‘Fuck’ he thinks.

* * *

When he returns from the store, he’s alone. Gemma and Anne had checked into a hotel for the night to safe the 4-hour drive back to Cheshire from London. He stumbles in, loaded down with bags, to see a blonde with the two boys he’d left earlier. Liam jumps up to help Harry with the bags as the blonde pulls him into a tight hug.

“You must be Harry! I can tell by the amount of food already in the kitchen that were going to be great friends, as long as you don’t drink my beer without asking.” The blonde, Niall, Harry assumes, smiles wide, making Harry beam too.

“We’re avoiding the rest of unpacking by watching a movie. You in?” Liam begins unpacking Harry’s bags as he asks. Quickly, before he has another incident of the boy’s seeing his underwear, he grabs some of the bags off the counter, “Definitely,” he moves toward the hallway, “let me just throw this in my room first.”

Harry takes a deep breath once he reaches his room, throwing the bag on the bed. After taking a moment for himself he walks back out to the living room, closing his door as he goes. When he turns back around, he hits solid warmth and a pair of hands grab his arms to keep him upright.

“You alright there? Didn’t mean to jump out at you like that,” it was Louis, standing in front of him with a look on his face Harry can’t quite grasp; not when Louis’s hands are still on him. Turning pink, he nods quickly, moving around the golden boy to meet his roommates back in the kitchen. Liam and Niall have taken to raiding through a box labeled ‘Movies’ Gemma must have brought in without Harry noticing.

“Harry? Why do you only have romantic comedies in here? We were hoping for something a little more…action-y,” Harry giggles as an answer. Sitting on the couch against the wall, “I’m a sucker for a good romantic comedy. I like knowing it’s all going to end well.” Liam smiles at him softly, like he gets it. It surprises Harry because not many people get it.

He’s 6 feet tall and has gained some muscle lugging bags of ingredients from a truck into the bakery he’d worked at over summers during sixth form. His hair had grown so long, he’d taken to stealing Gemma’s hair ties every chance he got, preferring the decorated scrunchies over plain thin ones. It had the added bonus that it didn’t rip his hair out like the rubber band he’d used the first time at the bakery that his hair got in the way.

Inside he’s a softy. He loves his mom and his sister, wants to find someone to live a long life with, and have a football team worth of kids, whether they be biologically his or adopted. His last girlfriend wasn’t so sure about that; wasn’t sure about having kids at all. It had led to an amicable breakup at the end of the summer. He’d be seeing her soon as they’d signed up for an elective or two together and they both were excited to know at least 1 person the first day of creative writing; to have someone you knew only wanted your best interest in a class based solely on peer reviews and workshops.

A body dropped onto the couch and soon two others followed. So deep in his thoughts, he’d missed the boys popping in The Proposal. Niall handed him a beer, motioning to pass it down. Turning to his right, his fingers made contact with Louis. Startled by the fizzling warmth that made its way up his arm, he almost dropped it. Louis just smiled softly, crinkling his eyes, before moving to pass it to Liam. Placing his feet on the table, he reached to grab the second beer Niall had handed Harry.

Once everyone had settled in, Niall held up his beer, “To living life to the fullest with my 3 new best friends.” Smiling, the 4 boys clinked their glasses together and settled in to watch the movie.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up the next morning, Harry had a hard time remembering where he was. Groaning and shutting his eyes after realizing how bright it was in the room, he realized it was too hot to be fall in London. Moving to sit up, an arm pulled around him tighter. Blinking his eyes open again, he noticed he was on the living room couch still. Empty bottles covered the table in front of him and the TV was off. Still confused, and beginning to feel a headache, his eyes snapped to the arm around him again as the heat he’d been feeling moved closer.

His eyes moved over a delicate hand and wrist and led up a golden arm to see Louis soft face, still sleeping. His fringe was disheveled and a mark of a bit of drool led from the corner of his lips. Harry couldn’t move, didn’t want to. Taking a deep breath, he moved to pull his phone out of his pocket to check the time. 6 am was way too early to be up before school had officially started next week. Placing his phone onto the table, he moved back down onto the couch. The arm around him tightened again as he got comfortable and Louis let out a content sigh, squishing his face into Harry’s shoulder. Smiling, Harry’s drifted back to sleep.

When he woke again, it was to the front door being shut. The two boys had changed positions, Harry now draped over Louis chest. Looking up to Louis face, movement in the kitchen caught his eye. Leaving the couch made him realize how sore he was from sleeping on it all night as he moved into the kitchen area. Liam was chugging what looked to be a protein shake. Finishing the bottle, his chest heaved like he hadn’t taken a moment to breath before downing the drink.

Meeting Harry’s eye, the sweaty man smirked, “Good cuddle with Tommo in the morning?”

Harry grabbed a banana from the counter beside him to avoid the question, quickly opening it up and shoving some in his mouth.

“Did you just go for a run after a night of drinking?”

Liam laughed at Harry’s ploy to avoid the situation, moving around him. Patting him on the back at he moved through the kitchen to the hallway. Liam peeked back around the corner, “You’re going to have to wake him up if he’s going to move before noon.”

Moving back into the living room, Harry looked down at the boy. He’d curled himself into the couch during Harry’s absence, arms pulled tight around himself. His face had scrunched up and his hair had fallen into his face. Without thinking, Harry moved to run his fingers through his hair. He could hear the water running through the wall and knew he’d have to wait for Liam to finish before he could jump into wash away his lingering headache. Finally, his fingers reached Louis hair. The boys fringe was as soft as it looked if a little knotted. Louis face moved to a more content one and it seemed like his whole body relaxed. Smiling softly, the longer haired boy continued to cart his fingers through the soft hair until he heard the water turn off.

Quickly he moved through the dorm toward his own room before Liam could catch him with his best friend again. Hearing the bathroom door open and Liam’s bedroom door close, he grabbed his toiletries he’d yet to place in the bathroom before moving toward the room. First he brushed his teeth, setting his things in the places they belonged. A handful of scrunchies in the drawer with his toothpaste and face wash. Finishing up with his teeth, he moved to turn the shower on.

* * *

After finishing in the bathroom and finding a change of clothes in his half-packed room, Harry checked the time. 10:30 seemed late enough to wake the sleeping boy without much of a fuss. As he moved out to the living room, he was surprised to see it empty.

Louis had left without saying anything. Harry couldn’t really justify the hurt he fell. He’d just met him yesterday, why should Louis wait until Harry was done in the shower to say goodbye. Liam had been in his room, so the boy had probably bid his fair wells to his friend and left to continue his own day. As harry was contemplating why he was feeling so bad about not getting to say goodbye, a loud thump as heard, followed by a low and long groan.

Chuckling, Harry walked back down the hall. Through the slit in Niall’s door, he could see the blonde, still rolled in his blanket, face down on the floor. Knocking gently on the edge of the door, he opened it more.

“You okay down there, mate?” Harry laughed as Niall groaned in response.

“I thought the Irish could out-drink any mortal?” Glaring, Niall looked up at Harry. Turning fully over on the floor, Niall patted it, inviting Harry to lay with him. Shaking his head, but smiling, he laid down, staring at the ceiling with Niall. The Irish flag was spread to cover the ceiling over the bed, but everywhere else were glow in the dark star shapes.

“My nephew told me to put these up so we could look up at the stars at night together even though were far apart.” Looking over at Niall, Harry could see the soft smile on his face.

“That’s sweet that you actually did it. How old is he?” Harry moved his head to look back up at the ceiling. Niall and he continue to talk about their families and small traditions they had. After a while, Liam opened his door to see the two laying on the floor. Laughing, he moved to do the same and learn more about the two boys he’d be living with.

“So…How long have you and Louis been friends?” Harry asked, trying to be subtle in learning more about the guy who hadn’t left his mind since the moment he saw him walk through the door yesterday.

“We’ve been friends for ages. His family moved to Wolverhampton when Lou was 6 and he had to retake the 1st grade with me. I was kinda quiet, but Lou came right up to me and asked to be my friend. Before 6th form, both our parents decided to move closer to London as my dad and Lou’s step dad started a construction company. Better business in the city, they said. Either way, it was nice to have something to do as teenagers, living in London. We’d take the tube to hole-in-the-wall restaurants and look for hot guys around there.” Liam stopped a little wide-eyed as he realized what he said.

Niall slapped him on the back, “Glad I'm not the only one here interested in guys, I mean, not only guys, but really anyone who I enjoy being around.” They smiled softly at each other then looked toward Harry.

“Well, make it 3, I’m with Niall. What’s the point of taking a whole half of the population out of the dating pool? As long as someone’s nice and laughs at my jokes, we’re all good.” The three of the laughed, whatever tension Liam had drained from his body.

“During school, people always through Lou and I were dating. I was so confused why anyone would think I was dating someone who, one, was like my brother, and two, doesn’t even wear socks.” Again, the boys laughed.

Harry felt settled knowing he had a chance with the golden boy who, so suddenly, had become a focal point in his life. Liam moved to stand up, “well boys, if were gonna be ready for school to start, we better get unpacking.” Groaning, Niall and Harry stayed on the floor for another couple minutes before following Liam to finish setting up their dorm.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was running late. His Tuesday/Thursday Creative Writing class was way earlier than any of the business classes he’d signed up for and he hadn’t set the right alarm the night before. People looked as he opened the door to the class, following him with their eyes until he sat down in the closest open chair.

Leaning back in it, he took a deep breath as people looked back toward the professor who had just figured out how to pull up his own syllabus to read through. He pulls out a notebook and pencil in an effort to pretend he’s paying attention. A hand reaches over to poke his arm and Harry looks up startled.

It’s Louis. His soft hair hidden in a beanie and he was snuggled up in a too-big hoodie. His ridiculously blue eyes were hidden behind a set of thick framed glasses. Harry can’t seem to catch a breath once their eyes meet but he smiles involuntarily. Louis opens his mouth to say something right as the professor begins explaining his office hours, and he huffs instead. Grabbing Harry’s empty notebook and pencil, he writes something down and passes it back.

_Liam said you’re a business major, why are you taking this class_

**_Needed an English class and I have a friend who’s taking it too_ **

Harry takes a moment to look around the room for his ex after passing the note over to Louis.

_Tell them to sit with us on Thursday. I could use two friends in this class so it’s not so dreadfully boring_

Chuckling at the response, ** _she’s definitely more of a second-row type of person but I’ll ask_**

_Maybe the three of us can get lunch after. I’m sure I can convince her that the back row is where the party is at_

Harry is unsure if introducing Allison to Louis is even a good idea. Even though they were exes, they were good friends, but not everyone could believe that. Harry didn’t want Louis thinking there was any reason to disregard him as a potential boyfriend.

‘Wait’ Harry had to take a break from thinking about the two meeting. When had he decided he wanted to be Louis boyfriend? Yes, the guy was hot, hotter than anyone else Harry had even seen, but he knew nothing about him.

**_Sure, I’m sure Allison would like that_ **

* * *

After spending a dreadfully long time going over the syllabus, the professor dismissed them 20 minutes early. Harry packed the notebook with of his and Louis notes back into his back pack before standing up to look around for Allison. Spotting some green hair, Harry assumed that’d be Allison even though the color was new.

“Ms. Allison, you and your boyfriend break up and suddenly you’ve got a new color? I was pretty fond of the purple.” Allison giggled as she greeted Harry with a hug.

“Oh, come off it, H. It’s got nothing to do with you and everything to do with a new guy whose favorite color is green.” Harry smirked in reply, before turning to Louis.

“Al, this is Louis, he’s my roommates’ best friend.”

“Nice to meet you. I love the green, really suits your eyes.” Louis smiled as they shook hands.

“Well keep that up and I’ll have to find out your favorite color, won’t I?” The three of them laugh, moving out of the lecture hall.

“But I hear you just got rid of the purple, real shame that is.” Louis and Allison laughed as a rush of affection ran up Harry’s spine. “So, Louis, what your major? H and I are only taking the class to get English out of the way for our business classes.”

“Oh, I’m a primary education and English double major. Couldn’t really pick between my love of kids and love of English, but there’s a ton of overlap so I’m not too worried about the work load.” Harry couldn’t look away from Louis has they meandered through the campus to the cafeteria. After Allison asked why he was so interested in kids, failing to hid her mild distrust of them, Louis began talking about all his siblings.

“Well I was an only child until I was six then my mum got remarried and had my sister’s Lottie and Fiz. When they were 4 and 5 my mom had twins. She just got remarried again last year and is pregnant with another set of twins now. I’m hoping for boy’s just cause four little sisters can be a lot. I mean I love them, but yeah, they’re a lot.” Though Louis had looked a bit stressed talking about his sisters, his eyes were still bright.

“That’s a lot of family. I’ve only got Gemma and Al’s an only child.” Louis laughed a little. “I wouldn’t change it for the world though. I’ve love helping them grow up and I can’t wait to have a football team worth of children myself. Not enough Tomlinson’s to go around quite yet.” Allison rolled her eyes at the face of pure glee that spread over Harry’s face. She knew just from the amount of attention Harry had been paying to the other boy he was smitten, and now she could tell Louis would pass all Harry’s tests.

Louis phone loudly started playing Let It Go from the Frozen soundtrack and he smiled sheepishly as he answered. “Hey love,” he said into the phone, “Sorry, I’ll be right back,” he said to the table.

Harry watched him walk away, listening to him speak into the phone until he was out of ear shot, but still watching him outside the cafeteria. He jumped as Allison placed a hand on his. Looking over to her, seeing her wild eyes and grin, he knew he was in trouble.

“Well styles, we’ve been over for 2 months and already you’re making goo-goo eyes at someone else? Other’s would be offended to be invited to third wheel their ex’s date, you know?” Her smile showed she didn’t mean her words.

“Oh shush, just tell me who this boy his that loves the color green.” Allison’s hazel eyes sparkled for a moment, “Well, he’s a freshman but he took a gap year so he’s actually a year older. He’s got the best laugh and his accent just makes everything he says so much better.”

“His accent stands out to you? I’m guessing he’s not British.” Harry thought this lad sounded quite familiar.

“Oh no, he’s Irish. Loves a good Guinness and the color green. A man after my own heart.” Harry started to laugh, making Allison glare at him. “What do you think is so funny Harold? I only met him a couple days ago outside the liquor store on the northside of campus. I couldn’t have said anything that could make you laugh this hard.” Harry couldn’t control himself, still laughing as Louis walked back in.

Sitting down, he looked between the two, Harry laughing hysterically and Allison glaring so hard, Louis thought he might get caught in the cross fire. After a moment, Harry settled down. “Now what is all this about? I leave for 5 minutes and you hear the best joke of your life?” Harry giggled at Louis questions.

“You’ll never guess whose favorite color is green.” Allison looked between the two, eyes widening.

“Harry, I swear to god, what is going on?” Allison wasn’t going to wait another second.

“Oh, my dear, sweet Allison, who wouldn’t laugh when you dyed your hair to get your ex’s roommate to like you?”

Allison’s eyes widened to the point Harry thought they were going to fall out of her face. Laughing, he turned to look at Louis, sure that he’d be laughing too. I mean, this whole situation was hilarious.

“Niall is your roommate?” Allison asked astonished but Harry could barely hear it as the blood rushed to his head after meeting Louis eyes. The words came out in a tone Harry couldn’t quite understand, but the words itself were enough to worry him.

“Allison is your ex-girlfriend?” Louis blinked, before rushing out of the cafeteria.

Well, now Harry and Allison were both stumped.


	4. Chapter 4

Niall hadn’t been sure about leaving Ireland when backpacking through Asia, but he’d enjoyed the experience so much that he was sure going to university in London would be fine. But just a week in and he was already feeling homesick.

  
Backpacking had be amazing, but there had been so much to do and see that he’d barely had time to miss Ireland. Being in London, living in London meant Niall had a lot more time to think about what he was missing in Ireland.

  
Sure, his roommates were awesome, and he’d met quite a few people before classes had even started, like the pretty girl in the liquor store with pastel purple hair. He hadn’t found Guinness is that store, so he’d have to keep searching. He heard the front door open, so he turned to face his open bed room door, hoping to catch whoever was coming home, craving any sort of interaction.

  
“Hey Niall, you awake?” Liam knocked on the edge of his door. Niall smiles when their eyes meet, and a funny feeling runs through him. “Hey, are you just getting back from class?” Liam nods as he makes his way into the room, hands behind his back.

  
“I got you something I saw at the store,” Liam pulls out a six pack of Guinness and Niall shoots up.

  
“Where did you get this?” Liam shrugs before answering, “About six blocks down there’s this shady looking corner market.” Niall looks up from where he’d be marveling at the cans, glad to have them, to have a taste of home. He sees Liam flushed a bit red, “Did you go all that way to get these for me?” Liam nods, “You mentioned the night we moved in that Guinness was your favorite, so I’ve been looking for the past couple days.”

  
Niall pulls Liam in for a hug and both of them relax into it when Liam finally hugs him back. That feeling is there again, racing through his body in every place that Liam touches him.  
“Thank you, Li, you have absolutely no idea how much I needed this today.” Both boys are smiling as they pull back, looking everywhere but each other’s eyes as they turn a lovely shade of pink. It’s then that Liam’s phone goes off, nearly falling off the bed in an attempt to pull it out of his pocket.

  
“Hey Lou, what’s up?” Niall can’t make out what Louis is saying, but it sounds like Louis is yelling. But Niall’s confused because Liam is just smiling and then suddenly, he’s laughing; whole body shaking the bed laughing and Niall’s stomach drops. Because he knows what that feeling is.

  
It’s the same one he got when he kissed Bressie, not because he like Bressie, but because he’d finally figured out he liked guys too. It taken him a little longer to realize it wasn’t that dry and clear, but the feeling had hit him in the same way. Liam made Niall genuinely happy, enough to shoot a gentle tinging through his body with a laugh and pull sharper ones at ever point their body met when they touched.

  
Niall wasn’t sure if it was the best thing to know, this early on, that at some point, he’d have a crush on this boy. He wasn’t blind; Liam was hot. But every day he was showing how genuine the guy is. He’d walked six blocks, six London blocks, just to find Niall some Guinness; and it wasn’t even the first time he’d set out to do just that.

  
Liam looked over at him, looking confused when he saw Niall’s face. Niall was in another world, thinking about Liam, but Liam was sitting in front of him. Shaking himself out of whatever had just happened, he pulled two cans out of the cardboard crate. Opening them, he held one out to Liam, clinking the two together in a soft ‘ting’ before taking a sip and leaning back to sit against the wall.

  
Liam made the same move before he took his sip, still listening to Louis blab over the phone.

  
“Lou, you gotta calm down. Look they're broken up right? So nothing to worry about.” Niall watched him roll his eyes at Louis next exaggerated statement. “Lou, Lou! Louis William, will you just take a deep breath. I’m only telling you this because I know Harry would be okay tell you but he’s not straight okay?”  
Niall raised his eyebrows but shot Liam a knowing look. Those two had been best buddies when the four of them had gotten drunk when they’d moved in. There was much more than chemistry, at least that Niall could see, and he’d like to think he was pretty okay at relationships.

  
“I gotta go, Lou. No just talk to him everything is going to be find. Lou I’m hanging out with Niall and you’re making me seem very rude. Oh, shut up. No Louis. No, NO!” Niall flinched at the unexpected loud noise that escaped Liam’s mouth. Even Liam looked surprised, with a his of a little ashamed.  
“Mate, I will when you will. I’ve got to go. Yes. Tell you mom I’ll come see them this weekend. Yes, Lou. Yeah, love you. Bye.”

  
Hanging up the phone, Liam sighed, slipping down the mattress until he was fully laying down, Guinness held tightly as to not spill. Niall slipped down with him after taking another sip. Grabbing Liam’s beer, he placed the two on the night stand next to the bed.

  
“Wanna watch a movie?” Liam nodded, prompting Niall to lean over the bed to grab his laptop. Placing the object in between the two boys and firing up Netflix, he looked up to see Liam already watching him. “Did you have a movie in mind?” Liam smiled, “I’m always up for a good batman movie.”

  
“So adventurous of you Liam. So does batman feature in a lot of your fantasies?” Niall laughed as Liam hit him with a pillow. “Probably not nearly as much as a pint of Guinness shows up in yours, Nialler.”

  
They spent the whole movie talking about everything; where they were from, what were their childhoods like, and of course, favorite superheroes. By the end of it, the two were pressed together from knee to shoulder along one side, Liam leaning on his arm as Niall laid complete down. Already having heard Harry come down the hallway to go to bed, the two put on another movie, falling asleep before they’d even reached the halfway mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick dip into Niall and Liam's budding romance.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fic ever. Any constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
